Mystrade - Dinner
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: La première fois que Mycroft Holmes invite Greg Lestrade à dîner.


**Olafur Arnalds - Raein**

Gregory Lestrade porta sa main à son visage et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, les yeux clos.

« Non, Sherlock, non. »

Il était épuisé et désabusé après une journée aussi longue, et le comportement du détective ne l'aidait absolument pas à rester calme. Il était à bout de nerf mais la pensée qu'une bonne douche et un lit bien douillet l'attendaient chez lui l'incita à ne pas craquer.

« Quoi ? »

Le frère cadet ne semblait vraiment pas avoir conscience de la situation, ni même de sa manière de s'exprimer. Après tout ce temps, il aurait pensé qu'il se serait amélioré un peu, qu'il aurait retenu la leçon. Bon, c'était un peu le cas, mais tout de même. Il aurait voulu que son colocataire déteigne un peu plus vite sur le manteau de l'homme en face de lui qui semblait parfois aveugle. Il était pourtant censé être celui qui pouvait déduire d'un simple détail toutes les circonstances d'une scène de crime… Mais non, Sherlock Holmes avait les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Quant à John, il ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus. Le mal était fait.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on annonce à une femme que sa sœur a tué par son mari.

\- Et bien quoi ? Je lui ai dit la vérité. Je lui ai évité l'ignorance.

\- Parfois il vaut mieux prendre le temps de dire les choses biens.

\- De toute manière ç'aurait été la même chose. Elle l'aurait appris tôt ou tard.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, coupa John, mais on va rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? reprit le détective consultant en voyant l'expression déphasée de l'inspecteur. J'ai mal fait ?

\- Non Sherlock, c'est bon. Tu manquais juste un peu de tact. Allez, viens. »

Il prit son ami par les épaules et le poussa dans la rue, jetant un coup d'œil à Gregory pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Même s'il aurait voulu que ce soit l'autre qui ait l'air désolé, l'inspecteur Lestrade lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Après tout, il voulait plus rentrer chez lui que s'attarder sur le cas du petit frère Holmes une fois encore. Le dossier était bouclé, l'affaire était résolue, il avait bien droit, lui aussi à un peu de repos.

Il se retourna et s'engagea de l'autre côté de la rue. Il faisait nuit, les lampadaires étaient allumés. Il était assez tard et certains restaurants et boutiques étaient déjà fermés à cette heure-là. Gregory songea à s'arrêter pour acheter un sandwich ou quelque chose à emporter parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de faire la cuisine, mais il n'avait pas envie de trainer plus longtemps. Même s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis son café de ce matin et une portion de frites en cours de route, le besoin de rentrer était plus fort que celui de manger. Au pire, il commanderait au chinois ou à la pizzeria plus tard dans la soirée.

Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres quand il réalisa que tout n'était pas normal. Il enfonça ses mains dans sa veste et continua son chemin mais ce sentiment ne le quitta pas pour autant. Perturbé, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Peu de passants foulaient les pavés, mais c'était normal à cette heure. Un chien aboyait un peu plus loin. Un taxi klaxonna au bout de la rue. Puis il se rendit compte du problème. Une voiture noire longeait lentement le trottoir et finit par s'arrêter en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta également et poussa un profond et audible soupire d'exaspération. Bordel. La porte arrière s'ouvrit sans que personne ne sorte du véhicule, mais il s'y était attendu.

« Sérieusement ? »

La jeune femme sur la banquette arrière lui jeta un regard pressant. Il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne le suivait, puis s'engouffra dans la voiture, prenant place sur le cuir gris en refermant la portière derrière lui. Il ne jeta pas un regard de plus à Anthea mais de toute manière, elle était vissée à son portable, comme à son habitude. Il regarda la rue à travers la fenêtre teintée tandis que la voiture redémarrait.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours un Holmes qui vienne gâcher mes journées ? Toujours. »

Quand ce n'était pas le détective qui le faisait quitter son poste en un sms urgent, c'était l'ainé qui venait le kidnapper ou le sommer par une tierce personne qu'il se rende dans son bureau au club Diogène. A chaque foutue fois. Il n'avait droit à aucun répit entre les deux frères. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était pas d'humeur à ce que Monsieur Gouvernement lui demande ce qu'il en était de Sherlock et de ses enquêtes, il avait assez donné aujourd'hui pour ce genre de commentaire futile.

Gregory Lestrade était quelque peu préoccupé cependant. Il pouvait observer les rues et devinait qu'ils n'allaient ni au club Diogène, ni à aucun autre endroit qu'il connaissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui réservait encore ? Il venait à se demander lequel des deux frères gagnerait le concours de « Qui est le plus extravagant des deux ? ». Vraiment, c'était un duel serré. Quand la voiture sembla s'éloigner un peu de la ville et s'engouffrer dans une forêt éparse, il commença à se demander si tout cela ne tenait pas de la farce. Ou, au pire des cas, d'une urgence redoutable et de laquelle il préférait rester loin. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils passèrent un grand portail mais il avait du mal à deviner les paysages extérieur à cause de l'absence de lumière. Ils roulaient sur des graviers désormais, c'était tout ce qu'il était capable d'affirmer. Apparemment, ils venaient d'entrer sur le terrain d'une grande demeure. Était-ce celle de Mycroft Holmes ? Au lieu de l'irritation qu'il ressentait encore quelques instants auparavant, la curiosité venait le titiller. Les pneus crissèrent et le véhicule s'immobilisa. Anthea s'extirpa immédiatement de la voiture et Gregory mit un instant de plus à réaliser qu'il devait sortir d'ici et qu'ils étaient vraiment arrivés à destination. Il sortit à son tour et se retrouva au pied d'une grande bâtisse, comme il avait pu le deviner. Il était quelque peu interloqué, et même s'il cherchait à le cacher pour faire ressortir son irritation au bon moment, cela se voyait clairement. Anthea, le portable à la main, l'observait avec un petit sourire amusé. Ce fut assez pour briser sa curiosité et ramener sa fatigue sur le tapis.

Il la suivit vers la porte d'entrée. Ils gravirent les quelques marches en marbre et elle l'entraina dans un grand hall d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

Il n'avait pas résisté à la question, et il regretta un peu d'avoir craqué en voyant le regard d'Anthea. Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser, elle, ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas à lui. En plus de cela, elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de tendre le bras pour récupérer la veste qu'il lui somma d'enlever d'un mouvement de tête. Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par le bruit du tissu quand elle prit le manteau, puis elle lui désigna la porte un peu plus loin.

« Il vous attend. »

Et ce fut tout. Elle le laissa seul dans le hall. Cela eut le don de sacrément l'énervé. Et c'était étrangement difficile à gérer. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à jouer à cache-cache davantage. Il voulait juste mettre un terme à une conversation qui aurait pu avoir lieu plus tard et rentrer récupérer ses heures de sommeil. Pourtant, il était toujours là et n'avait pas refusé qu'on l'emmène en voiture. Cela lui était arrivé de refuser, deux fois seulement, mais c'était arrivé, et dans les deux cas, Anthea était repartie sans rien dire. Mais quelques heures plus tard, il se sentait mal et s'était toujours ravisé, se rendant au bureau de l'homme de lui-même.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas las. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Il se trouvait dans un grand salon bien meublé. Sur le côté, un canapé rouge, en velours, certainement. Une table basse dans un bois sombre, des cadres aux murs, une belle commode, et d'autres choses qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir car la voix de Mycroft rattrapa son intérêt.

« Inspecteur Lestrade. »

Il serra les dents, voyant l'homme vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de costume, manipulant une bouteille au-dessus d'un chariot de verres. Il fut surpris par la scène. Il avait l'habitude de le voir en costume complet, le chemise repassée et boutonnée, le col droit, la cravate nouée habillement, une veste impeccable. Ce soir, il semblait plus détendu. En apparence.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, le coup de la voiture.

\- Au contraire. »

Gregory ne le suivait déjà plus, mais il avait l'habitude d'être perdu dès l'entrée de jeu. Mycroft releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il s'en détourna immédiatement mais il n'eut pas ce loisir très longtemps puisque l'homme posa sa main sur une chaise qu'il venait seulement de remarquer. Il fut frappé de ne pas avoir vu ça en entrant, peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait pas très attention. Une petit table les séparait tous les deux, une table bardée de deux chaises confortables où on avait dressé le couvert. Son hôte tira la chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sans un mot de plus. Gregory était perturbé par la situation, c'était très inhabituel. Mais il ne perdait pas de vue les motifs possibles de l'invitation.

« Non, vraiment. Ce n'est pas la peine. Si vous m'avez appelé pour une affaire importante, on peut en reparler demain, parce que là, ce n'est pas que, mais j'ai eu une très longue journée à courir après votre frère, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré et épuisé. Je suis fatigué, et j'ai juste envie d'une chose, c'est de rentrer et retrouver mon lit.

\- Gregory. »

Le ton de l'homme ne permettait aucun refus. Il n'était pas tranchant, il était seulement intense et insistant. Oui, Mycroft Holmes avait parfois ce ton. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait. Et en général, c'était lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à annoncer ou à demander. Lestrade ne trouva pas le courage de refuser.

« Je vous préviens, je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

Il traversa la distance entre eux et prit place sur la chaise que Mycroft poussa contre lui. Une fois qu'il se fut assis, son hôte prit soin de croiser son regard, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous retiendrai pas si vous tenez vraiment à partir. »

Il se sentit subitement gêné d'avoir imaginé quitter les lieux ainsi alors qu'il semblait vraiment avoir besoin de lui parler ce soir. Non, il ne voulait pas fuir, pas vraiment. Il était juste… Fatigué. Bon, d'accord, même cette excuse ne tenait plus droit après ça. L'homme se retourna vers l'alignement de bouteilles sur le buffet.

« Vous prendrez quelque chose ? »

Quoi qu'il dise, Mycroft ne le laisserait pas sans boire, même ne serait-ce qu'un fond de verre, il le savait, alors il ne se priva pas.

« Un cognac. »

Holmes eut un sourire furtif, il était sûr de l'avoir distingué sur son visage. En effet, celui-ci avait deviné son choix avant qu'il ne l'énonce et s'en félicita. Il prit soin de remplir deux verres et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Lestrade laissa échapper un vague « merci » et but une gorgée avant de l'interroger du regard. Un silence passa entre eux, durant lequel ils se regardèrent sans échanger le moindre mot, puis il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

« Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il cette fois ? Votre frère est encore menacé ? Vous voulez que j'aille enquêter sur sa relation avec John ?

\- Oh, non, j'ai décidé de ne plus mettre mon nez dans ses affaires personnelles.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Bonne initiative. Donc, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- De vous. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Le regard de Mycroft avait quelque chose d'intense, de perçant. Il en fut déstabilisé à nouveau. Puis il se perdit dans la confusion et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de plisser un peu les yeux et froncer les sourcils.

« De moi. »

L'homme en face de lui acquiesça comme s'il venait d'énoncer une totale évidence. Sa lumière ne fut pas plus éclairée.

« D'accord… »

Mycroft savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait perdu, mais il apprécia un instant l'expression sur son visage avant d'entreprendre l'ébauche d'une explication.

« Je vous avais promis de vous dédommager de l'autre jour d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

L'autre jour ? Il ne savait dire s'il était encore plus perdu. Peut-être bien. Il attendit la suite qui mit tout de même un instant à venir, le temps que le frère ainé porte son verre à ses lèvres.

« Je vous ai arraché à votre déjeuner d'une manière assez ingrate pour vous parler de cette affaire peu pressante, ce que je n'aurais pu dû faire.

\- Oui, c'est déjà bien de le reconnaître.

\- J'étais inquiet pour Sherlock.

\- Ça, j'avais remarqué.

\- Et je n'aurais pas dû troubler votre journée de repos pour des futilités, dit-il en ignorant la pique qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Je m'en excuse. »

Gregory resta un instant dubitatif. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à cette facette de l'homme.

« Excuses acceptées, j'imagine…

\- Mais vous êtes le seul sur qui je peux vraiment compter alors je ne voyais pas d'autre possibilité. »

Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Vraiment. Pas. Prévu. Son regard était rivé sur le sien mais il ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'il le soutenait. Il lui avait fait un compliment ? C'était presque un aveu à demi-mot. Il était trop choqué pour en avoir conscience. Il essaya de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien répondu mais Mycroft le sauva de peu de l'embarra.

« C'est pourquoi je compte rattraper mon erreur. »

L'inspecteur retrouva un semblant de contenance.

« Et donc ?

\- Et donc je me suis permis d'envoyer Anthea vous chercher et de passer un coup de fil à une de mes connaissances qui se trouve être chef cuisinier.

\- Pour… Un dîner, annonça-t-il, dubitatif.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, dit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules, détournant le regard pour boire une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine…

\- J'imagine. »

Oups.

« Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Il se sentit mal à l'aise subitement et tenta de se rattraper tant bien que mal.

« Enfin, c'est… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire tout cela pour vous excuser. C'était… Enfin, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. »

Il s'arrêta pour ne pas empirer son cas mais il avait l'impression que c'était déjà trop tard pour y songer. Il ne perçut pas le léger sourire qui passa sur les lèvres de son hôte, mais c'était un sourire amusé et sincère, un peu timide même, si tant est que Mycroft puisse ressentir de la timidité. Lestrade s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Merci. »

L'homme en face de lui releva lentement la tête et essaya de croiser son regard mais Gregory l'évita soigneusement et baissa les yeux sur son verre. Il fit tourner le reste du liquide ambré et le finit cul-sec. Pour éviter que le silence ne devienne pesant et pour éviter à Mycroft de ne rien trouver à répondre, il se lança à son tour, tout de même intrigué par sa manière d'être ce soir-là. C'était inhabituel, mais pas désagréable. Il était amusé et curieux de voir comment il réagirait ensuite.

« Vraiment rien à demander alors ?

\- Rien. Pas d'affaire pressante, pas de filature au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Même pas une petite enquête ?

\- Juste un dîner, rien de plus normal.

\- Parce qu'un Holmes sait faire quelque chose de normal ? »

Sa question eut le don de le faire rire. C'était un rire léger, naturel, très déstabilisant quand on savait quel genre d'homme il était, ou plutôt quelle facette de lui il offrait à voir au quotidien. Quand son rire s'éteignit, il adopta un sourire, un sourire qui avait quelque chose de chaleureux au point de rendre Lestrade anxieux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu agir ainsi et il n'était pas bien sûr de comment il devait réagir. Il se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'être lui-même. Mycroft reprit la parole pour l'assurer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être préoccupé par son kidnapping quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Juste vous, moi, et un dîner.

\- Pas le moindre mot sur Sherlock, une enquête ou le gouvernement ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Pas le moindre.

\- Dans ce cas… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, poli mais rapide, et Gregory Lestrade se détendit enfin. Mycroft Holmes prit la petite cloche sur la table et la secoua pour sommer le chef cuisinier de commencer les hostilités. Quelqu'un qui ressemblait fort à l'idée que l'inspecteur pouvait se faire d'un majordome entra dans la pièce avec deux assiettes et déposa ce qui se révélait être l'entrée sous leur nez. Il repartit seulement pour revenir avec une bouteille de vin rouge qu'il déboucha devant le propriétaire des lieux et lui fit goûter le breuvage. Dès qu'il eut son approbation, il s'attela à remplir leur verre et déserta ensuite leur champ de vision en abandonnant la bouteille sur la table.

« Eh bien, vous ne faites jamais dans la demi-mesure. »

Il savait que l'homme ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait d'une critique ou d'une simple remarque mais peu importait, il se sentait d'humeur à parler sans réfléchir.

« Jamais. »

La réponse abrupte le désarçonna, et en relevant la tête de son assiette, il rencontra le regard à nouveau intense de Mycroft. Un silence tendu passa entre eux. Lestrade ne sut plus quoi ressentir ni même quoi penser. L'ambiance avait encore changé au quart de tour. Il se sentait brusquement un peu nerveux. Une ombre étrange passa dans le regard de son interlocuteur avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Quand je dis que je ne peux vraiment compter que sur vous, sachez que je le pense. Réellement. »

Il n'eut absolument aucune idée de comment répondre. Il était trop pris au dépourvu pour trouver quoi dire. Il fallait le temps que les informations arrivent jusqu'à son esprit et prennent tout leur sens, mais même en faisant un effort, il ne voyait pas d'où est-ce qu'il lui sortait subitement ce discours. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il prenne la peine de le faire, vraiment, il s'était excusé, il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du point auquel Mycroft pesait ses mots. Celui-ci secoua la tête comme s'il voulait reprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ce dîner n'est qu'une piètre excuse. »

Il avança sa main sur la sienne. L'inspecteur frissonna au toucher. Sa main était froide, et pourtant, une chaleur inhabituelle s'incrusta dans sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher un coup d'œil sur leur peau en contact. Quand il releva son regard sur le sien, il fut désarçonné par l'intensité magnétique qui s'en dégageait.

« Gregory. »

Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait soudainement. Les doigts de l'homme glissèrent sur la paume de sa main, et s'arrêtèrent brusquement. On n'entendait plus un bruit dans la pièce. Lestrade lorgna sur leurs mains, et quand il replongea dans les pupilles vertes, il remarqua immédiatement une étincelle de panique. Mycroft retira sa main d'un geste brusque et se leva de sa chaise. En quelques pas vifs, il rejoignit le buffet posa ses mains sur le rebord, fermant les yeux.

« Non, je ne peux pas. C'est complètement ridicule. »

Il perdait le contrôle. Gregory, confus, le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Mycroft secoua la tête.

« C'était une mauvaise idée. Vous devriez rentrer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Qu'avais-je en tête, un dîner aux chandelles et hop ? Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses. Je n'ai jamais su faire ce genre de choses et je suis toujours le premier à gâcher… A gâcher quoi d'ailleurs. Rien du tout. Il ne se passe rien du tout. »

Il comprit que Mycroft n'osait plus le regarder. Et il n'oserait pas davantage s'il ne faisait rien pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Il pouvait bien partir, mais sa manière de parler le ravageait, et il était indéniablement ému par sa manière de se dévoiler aussi authentique comme il venait de le faire dans les dernières secondes. Voilà le Mycroft qu'il avait cherché derrière les traits du grand frère et du stratège politique. Voilà le Mycroft Holmes qu'il avait toujours entrevu derrière son visage bien trop sérieux. Il s'était inconsciemment levé. Mais le reste de ses mouvements et de ses mots ne l'étaient pas. L'autre homme, quant à lui, était cloitré dans ses pensées.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller. Je ne veux pas vous importuner davantage. »

Gregory Lestrade attendit qu'il tourne un peu la tête pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps avant de s'avouer à lui-même que c'était de ce Mycroft Holmes sincère et préoccupé du sort des autres dont il était tombé amoureux à force d'entrevues en tête à tête. Et il n'allait pas se priver de l'émotion forte qui le débarrassa de la nervosité, de la fatigue, et toute autre pensée nuisible. Quand il se recula, il ne vit sur le visage de l'homme que de l'incompréhension et de la confusion. En une seule seconde, il comprit.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est la première fois qu'on vous embrasse ? »

Mycroft rougit légèrement et déglutit un peu. Il tenta de détourner le regard mais il ne pourrait pas fuir Gregory Lestrade ce soir-là.

« Bien sûr que c'est la première fois. Je ne pourrais laisser personne d'autre faire ça… »

Pour de l'aveu, ça, c'était de l'aveu. Il était en train de fondre complètement devant lui et sa manière si hésitante d'agir.

« Comme je ne pourrai accepter une invitation à dîner d'aucun autre homme, avoua Gregory.

\- Alors dînez avec moi. »

Mycroft avait bizarrement retrouvé un semblant de contenance et d'autorité. Cette facette-là aussi, il était enclin à l'embrasser. Lestrade aborda un sourire en coin.

« Avec grand plaisir. »


End file.
